


Silence doesn't speak

by nobridgeovertheriver



Series: Look, there is a star [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Mutual understanding is a luxury, alternative universe, just talking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobridgeovertheriver/pseuds/nobridgeovertheriver
Summary: 还是之前那个伪黄金之翼AU，这篇事件时间在上一篇之前，大概早了个十几二十年两个人大概有个五六岁的年龄差，法老要小一点动笔到搞完拖了太久，两篇之间有前后不一致和定番事实bug，随便写写，随便看看（。





	Silence doesn't speak

**Author's Note:**

> 还是之前那个伪黄金之翼AU，这篇事件时间在上一篇之前，大概早了个十几二十年
> 
> 两个人大概有个五六岁的年龄差，法老要小一点
> 
> 动笔到搞完拖了太久，两篇之间有前后不一致和定番事实bug，随便写写，随便看看（。

夕阳沉下地面，洋槐树的影子融进深色的土地，阿拉什推开门走进庭院。日间的余光还未完全褪去，树干上还留着温度，但跟熙攘的宫殿相比这里冷清晦暗。庆典已经进行到了第五天，但阿拉什在宫中见到的每一个人仍然匆匆忙忙风风火火，衬得他像个无关闲人。

他的确是个闲人，至少跟筹备奥兹曼迪亚斯的登基大典没什么关系。同行的军官已经先他一步回到驻地，而他在启程那日被面无表情的侍从官拦下。“请您暂时留在宫中，陛下还有要事与您商量。”可那之后阿拉什只见了新王一面。庆典开始头天夜里，他刚洗完澡从浴室钻出来就被尼托克丽丝欢快的声音吓了一跳。“陛下要见您，上校。”

“……现在？已经三点了？”

“陛下要见您。”AI无动于衷。

等他穿戴整齐去见奥兹曼迪亚斯，王却已经靠着床头睡着了。

阿拉什在床边站了一会儿，还是没叫醒他。

王宫的庭院地势略高，他顺着坡朝上走，离灯光人群越来越远。坡顶的老树下显出个人影，一动不动。

“陛下，您的侍从官在找您。”他走到人影身边说。

“所以你来帮他跑腿了？”奥兹曼迪亚斯低声回答。若不是因为这里四下无声，他多半会错过王的回应。他有这么安静过吗，阿拉什想。好像没有。奥兹曼迪亚斯长官向来精力充沛，像颗时刻燃烧的恒星，就算身处困境也气势不减。但对方成为王储后，他们几乎没有这样私下相处过。三年来他们只有影像通讯维持联络，殿下偶尔会跟他抱怨几句，但他未发觉过对方声量上的任何变化。看，这就是为什么我对那些无所不能的通讯工具没那么热衷。它们过于智能了，为了保证通讯质量或者其他什么目的会修正太多东西。这三年那么多次通话，有多少次是他这样心事重重而我没有察觉到的？

“哦，我猜他宁愿亲自跑遍全城找人也不愿意让我帮忙的。”阿拉什若无其事地说，“他看起来不怎么喜欢我。”

“你猜错了，他只是很难信任外面的人，不过也许对你确实……呵。”王自顾自眯着眼睛笑起来，继续望着夜色在山坡下的城市中慢慢浮起。

“那他这回有的受了。您留了不少外面人在这里，陛下。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯轻笑一声转过身，他穿着另一套精挑细选的礼服，像是准备赴宴或是刚从某个宴会中离场，领口袖口整整齐齐，只有背微微松懈了下来。陛下弯着眼睛看着他。“那不一样，你不一样，我不会半夜三更随便叫人来卧室。”

“……是，他之前最多只是板着脸，那晚之后他就没正眼看过我。陛下，”阿拉什叹了口气，“您那时候半夜三更找我是想说什么呢？总不是让我看您睡觉吧。”

“你来了应该叫醒我。”

“可您需要休息。”

“哼。”奥兹曼迪亚斯瞪了他一眼，转过身不再答话。

本也没什么可解释的，奥兹曼迪亚斯想。他连日在父亲的旧臣兄姐的亲信和立场不明的投机新贵之间周旋，差点忘了自己留下了阿拉什。我的人，这舞台上为数不多的真诚面孔，我想见他需要什么额外理由？但他发现自己在下意识思考一个妥当的说法，能让谨慎的上校听了也承认，在那种夜深人静的暧昧时刻召一位在市井传闻中与王狎昵的军官进卧房并不是件鲁莽轻率的事。

奥兹曼迪亚斯已不是过去那个年轻人，他不需要阿拉什的认可和称赞，某一人的态度也不可影响他的行动。王不偏不倚而高于世人，只是一些习惯还如同旧日的鬼魂流连徘徊。那是可爱的鬼魂，来自他相对单纯的好日子。几个月前他曾在影像通话中失口，而阿拉什听了那句“好日子”后抿紧了嘴，他面容疲惫，额间显出细纹。

那是在打仗，奥兹曼迪亚斯。那虚影这么说，藏在字词后的不赞许他太过熟悉。

他离开军队后阿拉什才开始叫他的名字，每念一个音节都像是离原本明确严格的关系更远一步，却又说不清到底要去什么地方。如果他运气够好，或者说运气不够好，过去三年他们也许是朋友。

朋友，部下，在那之前还是他羞于启齿的偶像。从前有过那么一段时期，他还会允许自己寻求一个人的认同，那人比他更加年长更加经验丰富更加冷静决断。奥兹曼迪亚斯从少年时就对他另眼相看。

眼下阿拉什安静地站在他身后。三年多来，他再一次一回头就能看到可靠的人在他身旁，但离开军队后他越来越觉得阿拉什是水中的影子。人影在他伸手碰触时散开，等水面平静后才再次聚合成一个完整的图样，他却不知那影子是否是一开始的那一个。脱离了朝夕相处的军队生活，他解读阿拉什的能力也打了折扣，对方如今的那些意味不明的欲言又止和沉默，他只能以玩笑回应。

（“奥兹曼迪亚斯……”他们近年的对话中阿拉什常这样叫完的名字便一言不发。他在想别的事，但奥兹曼迪亚斯猜不到是什么。

“怎么，太想见我反倒不知该说什么好了吗？”

过去他不会用这种轻浮无礼又刻意的方式刺对方说话。在阿拉什刚成为他的副官时他会直接逼问到对方将自己的意见全数倒出来为止。他后来不那么做了，只抓着阿拉什穷追猛打显得太过幼稚，再说他们也慢慢有了默契。他本以为那默契不会变。

而阿拉什会面色如常顺着他的话接下去。“是的，殿下。”停顿一下再将话题转向他们的某个旧识。）

如今他不像过去那般自由。父亲去世突然，他还没来得及提拔起自己信得过的人，他需要争取朝臣的支持，却又不能失了王的威严。过去对着阿拉什那样直白而毫无顾忌是不可能了，所以他才说那是好日子。但在阿拉什心里什么都比不上安宁和平，他不会赞同王将战争说成愉快而甜蜜的东西。

而我为此爱着他。

“陛下？”

夜彻底降临，这里唯一的光亮是城中灯火，阿拉什的脸沉在夜色中看不清，但他确实活生生地站在奥兹曼迪亚斯面前，伸手就能摸到颧骨。

“陛下……如果您需要休息——”

“我不需要休息，晚上还要去见那帮老家伙。”

“那您现在该回去了。”

他说的没错，但奥兹曼迪亚斯并不想走。这些天他少有这无人打扰的喘息时刻，能见阿拉什的机会更少。等到他必须放对方回到军队……再无见面之日也是有可能的。

脚下的城市张灯结彩，全境都在庆贺新王登基，但他知道边境并不安宁。他们迟早还有一仗要打，他需要阿拉什在前线。他需要阿拉什赢下这一仗，下一仗，让边境彻底安稳无忧、带着他过去的同僚取代那些躲在办公室里、比起战场更喜欢政治游戏的将军们。但奥兹曼迪亚斯并不喜欢战争。他不是刚从军校毕业的小孩了，他见识过战场。在偶尔意志力薄弱的时候他也会怀疑那可以想见的战争究竟是为了他的土地和人民还是为了巩固自己的权力。父亲的旧臣和兄长的亲信大半都认为他急躁冲动会穷兵黩武，谁会懂这是——

“这是您必须要做的事，陛下。”阿拉什说，他微低着头又向奥兹曼迪亚斯身边靠近一步。

奥兹曼迪亚斯愣了一下才想起刚刚阿拉什是在催他回去。“……不如你跟我一起去看看那群家伙能两面三刀到什么地步吧。”

“……那不合适，陛下。”

“哼。”

“您是打算扔我去喂狼，自己好脱身看戏吧。”

“哈哈——”

“我不是在说见大臣的事，陛下。”

那你指什么？

“下一仗多半无可避免，我们得做好准备，这是您必须要做的事。”

“陛下，”阿拉什低头，“我相信您的判断，虽然朝野舆论难以左右，但如果真开战了至少在战场上您有我，您可以信任我。”

……说什么蠢话。奥兹曼迪亚斯仰起脸，借着突如其来的急躁冲动和过去那种熟悉的不管不顾拉过阿拉什亲吻他。我一直都信任你。你这木头脑袋察觉不到我爱着你也就算了，连这也看不出来。

严格来说那连吻都算不上，奥兹曼迪亚斯最多只是贴着阿拉什的嘴唇，而对方僵着背，过了一会儿才轻轻将奥兹曼迪亚斯推开。

“别这么开玩笑，陛下。”阿拉什无可奈何地说。太暗了，他只隐约分辨出奥兹曼迪亚斯皱着眉头抿紧了嘴，可对方开口说话的语气反刻意显得比之前轻松。“为什么，你原来这么死板的吗？”

阿拉什默默叹了口气。因为隔墙有耳，因为这不合适。因为如今所有人都虎视眈眈等着你出差错，而这王宫里保不住半点秘密。你不能现在就给人制造流言蜚语的机会。我们走得太近，迟早会有人说你是为了让收敛兵权培植亲信才开始处心积虑发动战争。

“因为我爱您，陛下。”阿拉什垂下眼。那么多好理由，在奥兹曼迪亚斯面前偏偏只有这一个说得出口。

“……你说什么？”

“我爱你，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”阿拉什重复了一遍。“这不会改变什么，但是陛下……您还是别再同我开这种玩笑了。”起风了，洋槐树枝叶沙沙作响，庆典的礼花如约升起，点亮了夜空。他抬眼看奥兹曼迪亚斯，却以为自己出现了旧日的幻觉。陛下如他们第一次见面那样，大睁着眼睛，满脸措手不及，连眉眼间的慌乱都如出一辙。

阿拉什未曾对奥兹曼迪亚斯表白心迹，却也没有刻意掩饰过自己的感情。不需要遮掩，也不需要回报，奥兹曼迪亚斯应该熟悉这样的感情，他身边并不缺这样爱着他的人。

“……什么时候的事？”陛下继续瞪着他。

“‘港口’那回吧。”

那是奥兹曼迪亚斯离开军队前的最后一战，战役结束后他被召回都城，两个月后王宣布更换王储。冥冥之中阿拉什似乎有某种预感，那最后一次并肩作战，他在人仰马翻的指挥部突然留意起奥兹曼迪亚斯。他还记得对方在战事最吃紧的时候一边盯着虚拟沙盘一边揉眼睛的样子。如果出言提醒要他去休息一定会适得其反，陛下还在军队的时候总在这种地方跟他较劲。

但奥兹曼迪亚斯不记得那次他们除了一如既往制定作战计划调配人手安顿伤员跟同僚和上级吵架之外还有什么不同。只有一个，是在他接到父亲召他回去的命令之后。他跟阿拉什交代不在军中这段时间的事务安排，那时候他以为自己还会回来。那本是稀疏平常的事。他们刚打了胜仗，所有人都松了口气开始修整，奥兹曼迪亚斯虽然知道处理公事得一丝不苟，但一直紧绷的神经早已松懈下来，处理完所有事项的时间比之前长了好几倍，其间他几次走神讲起无关工作的事。

他说等局势更加安定一些之后，他也许会跟父亲申请离开军队回来这个远离都城的地方管理政事，光靠军队没办法维持边境安定。他说，真可笑，为了结束战争我们却要开始新的战役。饮鸩止渴，他们的整体战略一定有问题。他还说这里环网的端口太落后了，他们应该趁调动到下一个战区之前更新设备，干脆连基建一起修整了。他望着窗外漫无边际地说话，现在回想起来有点像是在没话找话以驱散他们之间的沉默，因为阿拉什一反常态一言不发，连最敷衍的回应都没有。

无妨，他多半是累了，我也一样，奥兹曼迪亚斯那时这么想。他精神疲惫但思绪却无法停止，作战当中被压制住的一系列念头这会儿趁机翻涌而上。眼下他身边只有阿拉什，于是索性想到什么都脱口而出，他就要去见父亲了，得把自己的想法理清楚。

等思路逐渐成型，奥兹曼迪亚斯才回过头。他本以为阿拉什早就开启节能状态开始偷偷发呆，却没想到一头撞进对方聚精会神的注视中。那一刻他得到阿拉什的全部注意，包括对方平日藏在种种面具后只留给他自己的那部分自我，奥兹曼迪亚斯不由自主也安静了下来。

很久之后阿拉什才平静地开口，好像他们之间那晦涩难解的沉默并不存在。他说：“我信任你，奥兹曼迪亚斯。长官，无论您做什么决定，我都会竭尽所能达成您的目的。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯不记得当时自己怎么回答，只记得他知道对方那番话并不是随口而来的虚礼和敷衍，知道那时阿拉什向他奉上的是自己毫无保留的忠诚。他还知道那是与战争胜利同等重要的一刻。但是，奥兹曼迪亚斯现在才反应过来，那时候他还意识到了他爱我。

烟花的火光之下，他看到阿拉什望着自己只微微蹙眉，手还扶着他的肩膀。奥兹曼迪亚斯一时竟不知是该再次亲吻那张该死的不动声色的脸还是干脆给这家伙一拳。

哪一个都不合适。三年前的事，他居然现在才觉得应该告诉我。

“我的侍从官——”

“嗯？”

“在我父亲年轻时就在了——”

“是？”

“向来看不惯粗枝大叶冲动散漫不讲礼数的家伙，我小时候因为喜欢偷偷往外跑被他教训过不少次。除了父亲和母亲，他是这宫中为数不多我完全信任的人。我跟他说过很多事——”

阿拉什被奥兹曼迪亚斯突然转移话题弄的一头雾水，但又暗自松了一口气。他对奥兹曼迪亚斯的感情复杂又单纯，若是深究起来恐怕像是踏上吃人的流沙，他没把握能全身而退。如果陛下也选择按下不谈，这当口倒能避免很多麻烦。比起捉摸不透的爱或与之相关的其他东西，要陛下知道他可以信任我才更加重要。这三年他不只有军队的事情需要操心，从今往后要考虑的事情只增不减。

信任我，给我自由，我会为你献上胜利，你用它换取长久的太平。能做到这些已经不容易了。

……但是，奥兹曼迪亚斯怎么可能把这件事放过去啊。

光忽明忽暗衬得陛下面色不善。他一直在讲老侍从官的管教，比如陛下现在怎么还像小时候那样冲动啦不要偏信像阿拉什这样不敬又迟钝的木头脑袋啦像这种不懂察言观色的粗人就应该给他管教啦。

……知道你是借着他的名头教训我了。诶……

“——阿拉什，”奥兹曼迪亚斯咬牙切齿，干脆伸出手捏着他的脸，“你是太自大吗？还是太傻？”

真要是又自大又傻哪还能活到现在杵在这里听你数落。陛下发起脾气来还跟刚升校官的时候一样任性，尤其是牵扯到这种心思的时候，总是拐弯抹角有话不直说，我一直不知该怎么办。

我很想他。

阿拉什突然放下手环住王的腰，脸埋在对方肩颈处深深地深深地深深地吸了口气。

“……你在干嘛？”

“陛下……”他泄气般叹出声，“诶……”

“说话。”

“陛下……”

“给我说话！”

“公平一点，陛下……每次通话的时候我说想你了，并不是在讲笑或者应付差事……你不是也从没当过真吗……”

“我可不是晚了三年才说实话的人！”奥兹曼迪亚斯感到一阵说不出的胸闷。阿拉什的声音捂在他颈边，带着半分哀怨半分理直气壮，剩下的都是事已至此别无选择的就事论事。上校做了一个决定，他也许知道那是什么，但他终究不能看进他的心，为此本应获得的欢愉变成了清晨林间的雾气。言语失效了，沉默也于事无补，他再次感觉到隔在他们之间的某种东西。不是年龄不是地位不是时空距离，而恰好是某个阿拉什身上他所珍视的特质。也许就是因为这个他才从未对阿拉什表露过，他的钦慕不服气骄傲情欲愤懑依恋委屈厌烦心满意足克制光火，爱。至少没有真说出口过。

也许阿拉什在我身上察觉到了相似的东西。他早就懂了。

烟火结束了，四周又暗了下来，天幕间几颗明星亮在那里。繁星是个遥远的概念，而他亲眼见识过星球间的广袤无垠和黑暗，能容下数以千计的飞船和战舰。若是在新纪元之前，当踏入宇宙仍是个天真的梦想时，他和阿拉什不过是在两个遥远天体上毗邻而居，连彼此居住的行星都难以辨识。而环网挑战了难以逾越的时空，曾让他无视了数十光年的阻隔见到了另一颗星星上的人。

然而恒星的光芒仍然不为人所动，星光穿过千百年的距离抵达他所在的这颗星球，不慢一分不快一秒，皆是过去的余光残影，耀眼的恒星永远先他一步而行。

那如何呢？他感觉到阿拉什收紧了手臂，身体压着他的胸骨。那仍然是光，光亘古不变，光始终会落入他的眼中，直到星辰燃烧殆尽或是他永眠不醒。

“陛下……”奥兹曼迪亚斯循声扭过头，阿拉什已经扬起了脸。他看不清对方，只能感觉到温热的呼吸摩挲着他的耳根。“我会为您竭尽所能。信任我。除此以外我别无所求。”

“……你这个家伙真是太棘手了。”他回抱阿拉什。

“您也一样，陛下。”

End.


End file.
